


Cheiloproclitic

by Marie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, lip biting intensifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: “You staring at me kitty?”Chat Noir’s eyebrow quirks beneath his mask and he laughs. “Maybe. Probably. Definitely.





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> (being attracted to someone’s lips)

“Your smile is beautiful.”

Her nose scrunches as she turns to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You staring at me kitty?”

Chat Noir’s eyebrow quirks beneath his mask and he laughs. “Maybe. Probably. Definitely.”

Ladybug’s hand moves to his face and she turns his head away, colour flushing across her cheeks as she laughs. Chat reaches up and catches her wrist, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss against her gloved palm.

“Stop,” Ladybug murmurs as she presses a finger against his lips and pushes him away. Chat smiles a broad grin as her hand retreats to her lap. Her legs swing as they dangle over the edge the beam they sit on, the lights of the Eiffel Tour illuminating her face. The grin slips into a soft quirk of his lips as he continues to stare at Ladybug. “What are you staring at now?”

“Your freckles, your eyes, your lips,” Chat replies dreamily. He closes his eyes and sighs. “Memorising everything so that I’ll recognise you the moment I see you out in the civilian world.”

“Not gonna happen,” Ladybug laughs, shaking her head. Chat pouts and shrugs his shoulders.

“I bet you’re the quintessential Parisian girl - striped breton and dark jeans with a red neck scarf. Cafe au lait and a croissant outside a cafe for breakfast at the weekends. Red lipstick -” He sighs. “- and perfectly winged eyeliner. I bet the most beautiful French girl in the world,” Chat winks at her and grins again, lost in his fantasy. “Maybe we could go for coffee sometime?”

“I’m not French,” Ladybug replies simply. Her teeth catch her bottom lip and Chat’s eyes zero in on the movement. She laughs, a nervous sound to match the worrying of her lip. “Good guess though.”

“You seem pretty French to me,” Chat says as he turns fully to look at her, propping his chin up on his fist. “Mostly pretty. Are you Belgian? Swiss?”

“No.” Her teeth pull her lip again and Chat feels the heat of colour as it spreads across his cheeks. “I’m… um… I’m half Chinese.”

“Oh!” Chat’s eyes widen in surprise. “Nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén ma?”

“Not as well as you apparently,” Ladybug replies as she stares at him in shock. Her eyes narrow. “I think it’s more likely I’d find you first - I don’t think there’s many blonde teenagers in Paris who speak perfect Chinese.”

It’s Chat’s turn to laugh nervously, his claws running through the back of his hair as he shrugs at her. Ladybug’s lips purse and he wonders what they would feel like pressed against his own. “It was Chinese or tap dancing. I think I made the right choice.”

“Oh, definitely,” Ladybug agrees. She lifts her hand to her lips as though she wants to chew on her thumbnail and has forgotten she’s wearing gloves. She seems distracted. “I better get going, Chaton. Homework.”

“Will I see you tomorrow, my Lady?” Chat’s eyes watch as she chews at her plump bottom lip again.

“I’m pretty sure you will.”


End file.
